


Shall We Dance?

by r1ns0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance are twins, Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Empire AU, Galra-Altean Shiro, Galtean Shiro, M/M, Royal General Shiro, and they will kick everybody’s ass for each other, the Galra and Altean empires are allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ns0/pseuds/r1ns0
Summary: It was known throughout the universe the beauty of the children of Alfor—Allura and Lance, the twin heirs of the Altean empire.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a shance thing and I had a mighty need to write something down for it so here it is. It’s not much, but I’m happy to have written anything at all. I need the practice

It was known throughout the universe the beauty of the children of Alfor—Allura and Lance, the twin heirs of the Altean empire. It was also known the Altean empire was among the most powerful of all empires, it’s only equal being the Galra empire, ruled by Zarkon.

Long ago, an alliance was forged between the two empires by the union of Honerva, the Altean royal alchemist, to the great Emperor Zarkon.

On this day, they celebrated their long standing alliance with the union of their heirs, that their empires may truly become one through royal bloodlines. Prince Lotor was to wed one of Altea’s beauties—Allura, the eldest and first in line for the Altean throne. She was a fierce warrior princess and not to be underestimated. He’d been starry-eyed from the moment she had threatened his well-being. Fierce indeed and a worthy queen. Although, he would be lying if he said he found Lance unappealing; that simply wasn’t true. He was as beautiful as his sister—they certainly lived up to the rumors—but he had devoted himself to Allura long ago.

However, it seems he was not the only one who appreaciated the beauty of the prince. Looking down from where he and Allura were seated upon their ceremonial seats, he spotted the Royal General, Shiro, approaching the young man. He would stop him were he any lesser Galra, but Shiro was well known and well respected by both Galra and Altean alike, being of both bloodlines. There was no reason to worry and besides, the Royal General had served the Galra empire well and deserved his own reward—and Prince Lance was a prize unlike any other.

* * *

Shiro felt his pulse racing as he approached the prince—he looked stunning, as always, in his outfit: an ensemble that both emphasized the beautiful perfection of his body and enticed all onlookers to feast their eyes upon exposed skin. He was in his natural environment at this festivity—walking proudly with the effortless grace of one who knows his own appeal, batting his lashes with those bright ocean-blue eyes, and a playful smirk that promised so many things.

All Shiro knew was that he needed to be nearer to the prince and remove those inferior suitors from his presence. They did not deserve him. _He_ did not deserve him. But he wanted him, had always wanted him from the first day he had sighted him standing beside Alfor on a routine visit to Altea. It had been his first visit as the Royal General, having only just been promoted to the rank, and the prince had glanced in his direction—locking eyes and smiling so beautifully shy—and he had been lost.

From that moment, he’d sought every opportunity to be near the prince, though it was not quite appropriate. The prince had had no issue with his infatuation, however, and had even seemed to encourage his advances—playfully leading him around as he tried to corner him alone before disappearing altogether, sly brushes of hands against his person, or even pressing his body sinfully close to his own without others noticing somehow. It was a game they both enjoyed.

But perhaps the most enticing tactic the prince had employed was the whispered words: _My general_. Those words were a claim and every whisper set his instincts ablaze with pleasure.

His thoughts dispersed as he reached Lance, the prince’s back turned to him, and he couldn’t help but smile as he reached out and caught him about the waist, pulling him away and closer to himself. “May I have this dance, your highness?” he spoke softly into his ear.

The prince let out a surprised “Oh!” but smiled upon turning and seeing exactly who had captured him. Shiro sent a quick glare over Lance’s head, the other Galra and Alteans who had been scowling at his rude interruption fleeing from those murderous eyes.

Lance chuckled and pressed himself closer to the half-blood, raising up on his toes to whisper, “Hello, my general.”

Shiro shivered at the voice in his ear—the prince was practically purring—and their close proximity. He nuzzled against the other’s ear, a pleased rumbling building in his chest. The prince gave a pleased hum in return.

“It seems you’ve finally caught me Shiro,” Lance said, winking up at him. Shiro didn’t quite understand his meaning at first, but it dawned on him. With every game they played, Shiro had never managed to capture Lance, the mischievous prince managing to slither from his grasp each time by distracting him with his wiles.

“So it would seem, your highness,” Shiro chuckled.

“And what will my general do now that he has captured his prize?”

Shiro shifted his hold and began to lead Lance in a dance, moving them slowly but gracefully about the floor, dazzling spectators with their finesse. “I would have you,” he replied boldly.

Lance was silent for a long while as they danced until finally, “...What if I don’t want _you_?” was the cold question.

Shiro stuttered to halt snapping his gaze down to the prince, who glared up at him. He felt his stomach drop and his heart clench. Surely all of this-...the prince could not possibly be so cruel.

"I-. Forgive me, your highness-," Shiro felt dazed and confused, he didn't know what to think right now. Just as he was about to pull away, Lance reached up to caress his face gently.

"Shhhh, no. It is I who must ask forgiveness. I _do_. I do want you, Shiro. I'm sorry for doing that, I didn't mean-. It's just-."

Lance was fidgeting and his gaze kept darting to the side. Shiro looked and saw eyes upon them, many of whom belonged to Lance's many would-be suitors. The prince was notorious for rejecting any and all courtships and with good reason.

"...Lance."

Lance took a deep breath, "It's just... I get scared. There's been too many times that-... and I just don't want that to happen again. It hurts too much. It's safer to just, well, keep it physical."

The prince blushed shyly at the admission.

Shiro understood now and he couldn't really blame him, though he had panicked initially. Suddenly he hated those pretentious nobles and politicians all the more. They swarmed around the prince, dripping with sugar-coated lies and false smiles, trying to earn his favor in the hopes that they can secure a higher position through marriage.

And Lance, so beautiful, had no doubt been naive to their intentions until he'd fallen into the trap—and more than once it seems. He'd given his love and they had taken it and misused it. Thankfully, the prince had never accepted any of their proposals, but that was more thanks to Allura.

The poor bastards had no doubt regretted their very existence once the princess had finished with them. The twins were known to be highly protective of one another and dangerously so.

Shiro wrapped Lance in a protective embrace, glaring at those inferior vermin, and bared his teeth in a threatening display, a low growl coming forth. Some of the spectators averted their gazes submissively while others paled and fled to the furthest corners of the room. Shiro was not one to be tested and they all knew it. He stole a quick glance up to his future King and Queen, seated upon their ceremonial thrones.

Lotor was smirking at the scene that had unfolded. Those pathetic peasants had thought themselves worthy of a prince as fine as that? Please.

Allura's face was impassive as ever, her head held high and brows arched up in apparent distaste, but Shiro was sure he saw approval in her gleaming eyes.

Lance, meanwhile, had nuzzled in closer to Shiro. He was big and warm and his arms enclosed him like a safety blanket. If there were any he would risk opening his heart to one last time, it was the Royal General. He was firm, but kind. He was honest, bold, brave, and exceedingly loyal to those he valued. He hummed happily, looking up at the handsome male.

Shiro turned warm eyes down to Lance, adoration and fondness clear in his gaze. He responded with his own pleased rumbling, leaning down to press their foreheads together. Lance giggled as Shiro held him tighter and began to rub their faces together and nuzzle into his neck. He bumped their noses together and rubbed back and forth. And his ears—he loved those endearing ears—flicked about as he grinned down at him.

They were silly gestures, but Lance loved it. He was laughing at Shiro's playfulness and smiling from ear to ear. It felt like forever since he'd felt genuinely happy with another person.

With his heart full of warmth, Lance raised himself up on his toes and bestowed a chaste kiss upon Shiro's lips. He giggled again at Shiro's shocked expression, his mouth open in an "o," before suddenly being pulled in for another kiss—a longer, firmer, spine-tingling kiss.

Kissing Lance, holding him in his arms, was everything Shiro ever dreamed of and so much more. He never wanted to be parted from him. He wanted to give him his heart and soul.

He glanced up and cleared his throat. It seemed they had made quite the spectacle, but neither of them could be bothered to care. Instead, Shiro gave a lavish bow, offering his hand to Lance.

"Shall we dance, my prince?" Shiro smiled playfully.

"Always, my general," Lance winked and took his hand.

* * *

 

  
[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/r1ns0_arts/0U700f)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out any errors (because I _know_ they’re there) and I hope you like this little thing :)
> 
> Image can be found on [my tumblr](https://r1ns0-arts.tumblr.com/post/177426375510/i-colored-it-and-with-a-half-assed-background)


End file.
